The Exclusion Eps
by darrenshanfan
Summary: Just what is running through the characters minds as humans find out? What over their thoughts of the future. How they deal with life? This story puts some more detail into it


The Exclusion Eps

Chapter 1 - The Morning

**Summary** : Just what is running through the characters minds as humans find out? What over their thoughts of the future. How they deal with life? This story puts some more detail into it.

It was quiet at the institute. It was quiet at the boarding house. Because today was the day they went back to school. Not as your average human, but as mutants.

The Xavier Institute

Jamie Madrox didn't understand what all the fuss was about. He would love to go to school. But unfortunately his mutation didn't allow it. He couldn't control his powers. If he went, he would probably have exposed mutants in a matter of minutes. Even now that humans knew about them he still couldn't go.

Kitty Pride on the other hand didn't share his sentiments. She was terrified of going to school today. No matter what the Professor says she knew everything would be different. She knew her little world was crashing around her. The last time she was this nervous was her first day of Bayville High after she found out she was a mutant. She wasn't sure of the future, but one thing was for sure. Nothing was going to be the same.

Evan Daniels sat on his bed wondering. 'Would his friends stick with him? Would his teachers act the same? Could he still skate? How was everyone else going to be?' So many questions. So few answers.

Rahne Sinclair stood up. She was not going to get upset. She was going to stand tall. She was going to make her own way in this new world. With no shortcuts This was her time to shine finally, and boy was she going to take it. Let the others worry and whine about 'What If's'! What If the sky fell! It didn't matter. She was going to make it. Her own way.

Scott Summers was not surprised. As a child he'd always had a knack for guessing the outcome of events. So when he first got his powers and met Xavier and Magneto, he knew this would happen. That humans and mutants could never work together. That the difference was to big a rift to cross. And he understood Magneto's plan much better then anyone knew. But he couldn't hurt humans. Even though he knew they had no problem hurting him and his kind. So he stayed with Xavier. Knowing he was helpless. Helpless, but not surprised.

(1)Bobby Drake wasn't ready. And he knew it. Hell everyone knew it. He wasn't prepared to be exposed as a mutant. He wouldn't be able to handle... well any of it. Already it was settling down into is system. The knowledge that no one would save. No one would even care now. That he was beyond help so to speak. And as he lay on the floor staring at the ceiling. That their was no none to come anyway.

Rogue Darkholme didn't know her parents and the woman who adopted her turned out to be Mystik.(sp)(2) So she wasn't the most outgoing trusting person. So she didn't talk to anyone before so now even less people would bother her. Over all she couldn't care less about being outed. It wasn't her problem.

Jean grey was afraid. Afraid for herself. Afraid for her friends and afraid for the humans. If they really pissed off one mutant... Well she knew how much devastation just one angry mutant could cause. And if she herself went rogue she would cause some serious destruction. so she calmed herself down. But secretly she didn't think they'd survive the day.

Kurt Wagner was sitting on his roof. He thought of how disappointed his friends were that he didn't show his true looks and powers like everyone else was. But this was his one chance to be normal. To be the same. To be average. And he couldn't give that up, not just right now. But he wondered if it was really worth it.

The Boarding House

Lance Alviers watched the sunset from a tree house he had made to go to when he was sad and depressed. Or scared but he would never admit it. In all honesty he had been going here a lot lately what with mutants being exposed and all. It gave him courage if just a little. And he was going to need as much as he could get for school later.

Todd Skilenski like a few other individuals didn't care about this whole ordeal. People hated him before and they would hate him now. For him it was just another day.

(3)Pietro Maximoff wasn't going to make it. He tried. He really did try. But the pressure from his father, his friends, the X-men and the public was just to much. He kept finding himself spiralling down a dark path. He couldn't go on like this. And the foreboding notion of school later was not helping. At All.

Tabby Smith in an attempt to 'Lose The Blues' as she so wisely put it, was shopping. She was by far the happiest mutant around.

An Ominous Dome Thingy

St John Allerdyce was not having a good day. Waking up to find he had been enrolled in high school of all things by Magneto, then being told by that stupid Cajun that he had to follow The Brotherhood and The Xavier Brats was not his idea of fun. His idea of fun was setting buildings on fire, causing mayhem. So all in all he could safely say he was not having a good day.

**1** Bad, bad I know. For give me!

**2 : **Who was she adopted by? I get so confused!

**3 : **To much like Bobby's I know

I promise to make it longer next time!

Please help a lonely authoress' fund - please give reviews or comments. Flamies would even be appreciated.


End file.
